happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Anny/@comment-25326433-20161003181940
I'll translate: "Anny Anny } Information Yam Anny Gender Female Species color blue Age 18-23 Love Interests spiky Anny is a character created by the user Neizvestnyy. It is a blue rabbit who loves nature. Contents[ Hide ] Appearance Edit Biography Edit Personality Edit Relationships Edit Edit Friends Enmities Edit Gallery Edit Trivia Appearance Edit Edit It is a dark blue rabbit, rabbits unlike other characters she has fallen ears and has a diamond mark on his head instead of hair has a fringe cotton this. Your abdominal brand, tail, diamond brand inside their ears are a lighter blue. He wears a yellow shirt with the symbol painted green hippie. He wears a four leaf clover in the head. Biography Edit Edit Since childhood I always was interested in nature. At the age of 16 traveling to Happy Tree Town where he joined Greentree (Greenpeace parody) .Fundo a clothing store with natural products made at 17 and fell in love with a young delinquent named Spiky. When this went to war against the Tigers volunteer because they cut Anny hates war. Over the next three years she participated in numerous demonstrations reaching ecological get into trouble with the law. When her ex-boyfriend again started coming together again as this hated war because of how bad it happened in the army and now again become partners. Recently the store has expanded and apart from selling clothing also sells second-hand items and appliances made from recycled parts Personality Edit Edit She is sociable and behaves in a very nice way for others but sometimes can discuss a lot with people who are not responsible to the environment as seen in several episodes. It is also very scary because it has proven to be afraid of sinister characters and threats. She also has been assailed by D. Eye several times and has stolen their resources. Fangs also afraid because on several occasions he has destroyed the shop and even has hurt. Relationships Edit Edit Friends Edit Edit Spiky: Is your partner and often is seen together generally get along well although sometimes also discussed this helps you in your store. Eyes: One of your friends and your relationship is friendship. Mel: It is her friend and has seen him work in the shop Anny on several occasions. Network: Apparently you are friends because they both relate to Greentree. Enmities Edit Edit Snezhnyy : Due to the factory where he works, his love of hunting and weapons and tastes usually fatal reaching usually carry discuss on numerous occasions. Fangs: The enemy hates you and Anny this always yells and threatens because he hates rabbits has also destroyed his shop on several occasions. Greenish: You do not like your attitude bully. D. Eye : He has stolen his things repeatedly. Gallery Edit Edit Gift anny by the cocotua-da1wxv1 Trivia Edit It is a vegetarian. Fangs terrifies him. At first it was going to be green. Their survival rate is 40%. Their ears are different from those of other rabbits characters. Of the female characters created Neizvestnyy this is his favorite. The creator was inspired by Homer Simpson's mother to make this character. (This page will be translated by Exbelion)" there